the new host
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: Haruhi has a best friend and she's coming to ouran! will this friend fall in love with a host member? she also has a twin sister that haruhi had never seen before!
1. New Host

New Host

chapter 1

new host

"so this is Ouran academy?"said a mysterious girl. she's wearing a boy's uniform and has surfer dude hair has black hair with red streaks and amber eyes."Haruhi here i come."she whispered.

music room #3:

"Haruhi! You have to start dressing like a girl at school! We're the only ones who know you're a girl!" Tamaki yelled. "NO." Haruhi replied calmly. Tamaki was about to yell again when the door slowly stood a guy with black hair and red streaks. ( you know who I'm talking about!) " hello! welcome to the host club!" Hikaru and Kaoru guy flinched." um.....I'm looking for someone named Haruhi Fujioka." the boy said. " I'm Haruhi." Haruhi replied. The boy then ran and hugged Haruhi. " Haruhi! i missed you so much!"he said. Everyone was surprised,especially Tamaki. " do i know you?" Haruhi asked. the boy flinched." It's me Harima!" Harima said. " OH! Harima...... why are you wearing a boys uniform?" Haruhi asked. " um... may i ask who you are?" Tamaki said. " OH YEAH! i'm Harima Cazaya! i'm Haruhi's best friend!" Harima replied. " don't forget to mention that you're a girl too." Haruhi exclaimed. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. " couldn't tell this time." Kyoya said baffled. " i can totally pass this off!" Harima said cheerfully. " you sound and look like a boy." Haruhi said. " you're convincing too! i thought you were someone else!" Harima exclaimed. Tamaki and everyone were just standing there listening to their conversation continue. " why are you here anyway?" Haruhi asked Harima. " I'm here because of a scholarship and i heard you were going here also, so i wanted to too!" Harima replied. " oh ." Haruhi said. " by the way.... why are you in a host club?" Harima asked Haruhi. " well i broke something and i have a debt." Haruhi explained. " how are you paying?" Harima asked. " i have to make 1,000 people request me" Haruhi said. " how about i help you!" Harima offered. now everyone is listening closely." can she do that?" Hunny asked Kyoya. " if you want to help, then you must join the club." Kyoya explained to Harima. " of course I'll join! plus..... it's unhealthy for haruhi to be the only girl here." Harima said while glaring at the boys." OK then." Kyoya said. " well... since I'm the new host, i must know all your names. starting with you." Harima said while pointing to Tamaki. " well... I'm the king Tamaki!" he proudly declared. " we're the Hitachiin twins!" they said. " I'm Kaoru" said the one on the left. " and I'm Hikaru." said the on on the right. " I'm Kyoya Otorii." he greeted calmly. " I'm Mitsukuni Huninozuka! you can call me Hunny for short!" he cheerfully said. " I'm Takashi Morinozuka." he replied with no emotion. " well it's so nice to meet you all! and you can call me Hari!" Harima excliamed. "ok!" everyone yelled. " now to put my plan into action." thought Harima.


	2. Harima's Fear X2

New Host

Chapter 2

Harima's Fear x2!

" you two would look so cute in the girls uniform!" Tamaki argued with Harima and Haruhi. " we're doing this to repay that debt!" Harima yelled back. Tamaki then got out his 'king' trunk. from there he pulled out two pictures. one of Haruhi and one of Harima in girl form. "where did you get that!" Harima yelled irittated. " from mama!" Tamaki yelled pointing to Kyoya. " leave me out of this." Kyoya protested. Tamaki then started hugging Harima. " PLEASE!" Tamaki begged. " GET HIM OFF!" Harima yelled. Hikaru then pushed Tamaki off Harima.

" thanks." she said then ran off. " now you've done it Tamaki-Sempai." said Haruhi running after Harima. Tamaki sat there shocked at how Harima had reacted." my souces tell me that she hates that kind off hug attack." Kyoya explianed. " i saw her blush when Tama-Chan hugged her though!" Hunni said taking a mouthful of cake. then all of a sudden Haruhi and Harima came running in to the room. " what's wrong?" the twins asked. " there you are Harima!" everyone heard at the door.

Harima turned around and screamed. there at the door stood a red haired boy with black streaks. he had a great complection and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. he had on a ouran uniform. " how i missed you so! " he said twirling around. " and you too Haruhi! i missed you also!" he added. " don't throw that buch of lies at me!" Harima yelled standing up straight. " yeah Curry!" Haruhi yelled. " awwww! come on girls i know you guys still love me!" the boy named Curry said hugging both of the girls. they screamed. Hikaru and Kaoru then took the girls away from Curry." don't touch our toys." they said.

Haruhi and Harima then hid behind the twins. " they are MY toys." Curry said coming closer to the girls and twins. "don't you come closer to my daughters." Tamaki said moving in front of Curry. " i told you not to call us that!" Harima yelled from behind Hikaru. " why are you girls avioding me. you used to love me." Curry said. " you are not allowed to be in this room." Kyoya said apearing out of the shadows. " i'll leave but i will get my girls back." Curry said walking out of the room. when the doors closed Harima and Haruhi got out of hiding. " thank god he's gone." Harima said. " so who was that?" the twins asked." that was an ex-boyfriend. his name is Curry Namada. he still us me but we hate him." Harima explained. " maybe that's why he followed us here." Haruhi said. " i'll keep an eye on that scoundrel, my beautiful daughters!" Tamaki said triumphly." don't call me that!" Harima yelled. " oh yeah! why are we not opened anyway Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked. " well i thuoght that we needed a break." Kyoya explained. " yes! finally a day off!" Harima yelled cheerfully. " that means no seeing Haruhi or Harima!" Tamaki thought. " don't worry boss! we're still here!" the twins teased. " we're here too!" Hunni said not knowing that he had just insulted Tamaki. " so Haruhi what do you plan on doing with the time off?" Tamaki asked.

" all i know is that she's going nowhere with you!" yelled Harima pointing at Tamaki. " well where do you want to go Harima?" asked Haruhi. " how about we go to the local beach!" Harima offered. " hey Haru-Chan, Hari-Chan! maybe Kyo-Chan can take us to a beach!" Hunni said. " i'm ok with that. we'll leave tomorrow morning." Kyoya said walking out of the room." ok then! come on Haruhi! we should go pack!" Harima said while dragging Haruhi out of the room. then the rest of the Host Club went their seperate ways.

At Haruhi's House:

" oh! so you guys are going to the Kyoya's private beach!?" Haruhi's dad said. " oh yeah we are!" Harima said. " well you have my trust that you will protect Haruhi from that Tamaki boy." Ranka whispered in Harima's ear. " you know i will! " Harima whispered back. " what are you two talking about? " Haruhi asked." nothing! " they both said looking embaressed." well Harima..... all i have are boy swim shorts." Haruhi said holding up a pair of shorts. Harima's eyes twinkled. " to the swimsuit shop!" she yelled pointing at the air. Harima then grabbed her wallet and took Haruhi shopping.

At The Swimsuit Shop:

" hey Haruhi. do you like this one?" Harima asked showing Haruhi a two piece up. " wow! that one is super cute! " Haruhi said looking over it. "ok then. try it on! " Harima told Haruhi. " only if you try this one on." Haruhi said holding up another two piece up. they both then went into the changing room and got into the swimsuits. they then came out fully dressed. Harima had on a black bikini top that showed her cleavage and a pair of short black swiming shorts. Haruhi on the other hand had on a puple bikini top with ruffles and some bikini bottoms of the same color. " wow! you look awesome! " they said to each other. they then went back into the changing room and put thier normal clothes on and went to go pay. Harima payed for it and they left for home.

The Next Morning:

" wake up Haruhi!" Harima yelled in Haruhi's ear. Haruhi woke up screaming. " don't scare me like that! " Haruhi yelled at Harima. " whatever! just get ready! that guys are waiting for us outside." Harima said. Harima then walked out with both of thier bags. Haruhi got up quikley and dressed herself. she finally got outside to find the guys looking at Harima like she had just revealed the most amazing secret ever. " i thought that you were flat." Hunni said pointing to harima's chest. **( that little pervert! XD )** Harima had that little anger mark on her head. " i use a latix wrap that hides the fact that i'm a c-cup." Harima explained. " Harima! don't tell them your secret!" Haruhi said coming closer to the car. " well i don't want anything to be akward." Harima said. " let's go now. we should be there in half an hour." Kyoya said entering the everyone else baorded the car and they drived away.

At Kyoya's Beachside Mansion:

" wow! look at this view!" Harima said opening the huge windows. " you have a better view then me." Haruhi complained. " don't be so negative!" Harima yelled." do you have your swimsuit?" Harima added. " yes." Haruhi said holding up her beach bag. " well let's get dressed and meet the guys downstairs." Harima said grabbing her own beachbag. then both Harima and Haruhi got dressed and went downstairs. " you girls ready?" Kyoya asked the girls. " you bet we are!" Harima answered for them both. " well then let's go!" the twins said. then everyone went right toward the beach.

At Kyoya's Private Beach:

" wow! this is amazing!" Harima yelled looking at the ocean. " i'm used to it." Haruhi mumbled. " i heard that! " Harima yelled. " you have to act like this is the first time you're here!" Harima said pointing at Haruhi. " well girls.... are you swiming in that?" the twins said pointing at the over dresses that the two girls are wearing. " we'll set the towels and umbrella's down then we'll go swiming." Harima said with a smirk. then everyone got out the materials and set them down quickly. all the guys wanted to see what kind off bathing suits the girls had on. " wow. they did that quickly." Harima said. then Tamaki and the Twins went inside the water. " come on girls! the water is perfect!" Tamaki said waving to the girls. " ok! we're coming!" Harima yelled. Harima then told Haruhi to take off the over dress. Haruhi toke it off to reavel her bikini. everyone went wide-eyed. then Harima toke off her over dress to reavel her hlf bikini and swim shorts. Tamaki was about to have a nosebleed." they are so hot!" all the guys thought. except Hunni who thought that they looked cute. " wow Hari-chan! you look wonderful! and you too Haru-chan!" Hunni said hugging Harima. " how about i go swimming with you Hunni-Sempai?" Harima offered making Hunni look at her. Hunni's response was to drag Harima to the water and splash her. " so you want to splash huh?" Harima said while splashing Hunni back. they were splashing each other and laughing. Haruhi then got in the water.

" so how do you feel now that Harima is playing with someone other than you?" the Twins teased her. " it's ok. i'm just happy that she can smile with someone other then me." Haruhi said. the Twins looked at each other and thought that Harima always acted like this. then Haruhi and the Twins got splashed. " stop standing there and play with us!" Harima yelled at them. " sure!" the three of them said. all five of them started spalshing each other like crazy. after like twenty minutes of this they stopped and went to relax under the umbrella's. the Twins had another idea. they went to Tamaki and told them thier new game. " you have to find Harima's fear this time!" they told him. " fine you have until tommorow sunset." Tamaki said. they then shook hands. Tamaki then went straight up to harima. " so Harima..... are you afraid of anything?" Tamaki said bluntly.

" like i would tell a baka like you." she said lifting up her sunglasses. Tamaki then went up to Haruhi just to be shunned agian. he then went to the Twins. " smooth move your highness." they said. Hikaru was about to walk up to Harima with a snake he found when it fell out of his hands and it slithered away. " there goes my plan." he said watching the snake go away. " Haruhi.... what do you want to show me?" they heard Harima say. they turned to Harima to see that Haruhi was dragging her to the same cliff that some girls were attacked. **( episode 8 )** " don't worry harima. you'll like it." Haruhi said to Harima. Tamaki and the Twins just ignored it and went to start packing the umbrella's and towels. with Haruhi and Harima. " some girls said that the breeze feels good up here the last time we came to the beach." Haruhi said streching. " you're right. it does feel nice." Harima said breathing in deeply. " are you two angels alone?" Harima and Haruhi heard behind them. " it's them!" Haruhi thought.

it was the two guys from the last time Haruhi had visited the beach. " this is a private beach! get the hell out!" Harima yelled at them. " come on. we'll show you a good time." the first one said. he then tried grabbing Harima by the shoulders but Harima slapped his hand away. " don't touch me!" she threatened. " Haruhi i want you to run on the count of three. ok?" Harima whispered. " three!" Harima yelled pushing down the two guys. Haruhi ran to find the Tamaki and the others. Tamaki saw Haruhi running toward him and asked what's wrong." those two guys from last time are fighting Harima!" Haruhi said quickly. " you go tell the other guys while i help Harima." Tamaki told Haruhi. " i'm coming with you." Hikaru said appearing out of nowhere. then Tamaki and Hikaru ran toward the cliff while Haruhi ran to tell the others. Harima was bieng chocked by the first guy at the edge of the cliff. then Tamaki hit the guy who was choking Harima. unfortunatley the guy pushed Harima off the cliff.

lucky for Harima she caught the edge and hung there. Hikaru looked over the edge to see harima crying slightly. " take my hand." Hikaru told Harima. Harima took his hand and held on. " please don't let me fall." she whispered. " she sounds like a scared little girl. even her voice changed." thought Hikaru. he then started to pull Harima up when all of a sudden Harima's hand slipped. there was a blood curduling scream and a splash. then Hikaru jumped in after her. 3 minutes later Hikaru came out with Harima in his arms. " Harima!" Haruhi yelled running toward Hikaru. " she passed out. i think she's ok." Hikaru said. Haruhi then put her hand on Harima's heart. Haruhi then gasped." call an ambulance quick! she stopped her heart!" Haruhi said frantic. " what do you mean?" Tamaki saked. " it all happened when we were 5. " Haruhi started.

_Flashback:_

_" come on Haruhi! the lake looks beautiful! " 5 year old Harima said to 5 year old Haruhi. " i'm coming! " Haruhi yelled back. Harima and Haruhi are at a lake that is close to Harima's house. Haruhi tripped and acidentally pushed Harima into the water. Harima is not wearing a swimsuit, she is wearing normal clothes that can get very heavy when dipped in water. she also can't swim. Harima landed with a big splash. " oh no! someone help! my friend is drowning! " Haruhi yelled running around. _

_" help me please! " Harima yelled from the lake." i can't...." Harima couldn't finish her sentance because she went under the water. " what's wrong little girl? " said a fisherman who was walking by. " my friend fell in the lake! please help her! she can't swim! " Haruhi said to the man. the man then jumped into action. he dove into the water and came out with Harima. " you keep her company while i call an ambulance." the fisherman told Haruhi. he put Harima down and then went to get his cellphone. " please wake up Harima." Haruhi said. Harima then woke up. she gasped for air and looked at Haruhi. the ambulance then arrived and toke Harima to see what had happened to her. Haruhi stood there and waited. one of the docters then came up to harihi. " your friend is ok. she just had some sort of panic attack. all i want you is to tell her parents not to drop her into any pool or anything like that. she has a rare condition. she can stop her heart by herself. so i want you to tell her parents this so they can be aware of it ok?" the doctor said " yes sir." Haruhi said._

_End of Flaskback:_

" i called an ambulance. they're on thier way now." Kyoya said. " i wonder if she'll wake up again like last time." Haruhi whispered. and just as Haruhi predicted Harima opened her eyes. she looked around and started crying. " Harima it's ok. as long as your alive your ok." Haruhi said hugging Harima. they all then heard the ambulance arriving. as the ambulance came in a doctor ran to Harima. apparently it's the same doctor that treated Harima last time. " looks like you fell in water again, huh Harima?" the doctor asked. " why do you think your here?" Harima said teasingly. " now take deep breaths so i can see if your heart is still working." the doctor said. Harima took two deep breaths and the doctor looked away. " this is quit disturbing." the doctor said. " don't tell me. my heart isn't even beating is it." Harima said with an evil grin. " yes Harima. your heart isn't beating. your body is really outstanding." the doctor said. " what are you talking about?" the Host Club asked. " i am human, but i have an outstanding power. my heart stops itself and it stays like that for a while. my heart may not be beating but it will in a while." Harima said with the same evil grin. " now it's beating." the doctor said pointing at the monitor." good. you can all go now. i don't need your help anymore doctor." Harima said walking away." Harima.... let me walk you to the house." Haruhi said. " it's ok. i need to go back to the house for my pills or i will pass out." Harima said with a cheerful smirk this time. she then ran to the house." let's hurry and acompany her." Hikaru said. the Host Club hurried up and went home.

At The House:

" Harima! are you in there?!" Haruhi yelled knocking on the door. she heard nothing. Hikaru then walked up to her. he saw that she had a worried look on her face. " what's wrong Haruhi?" he asked. " Harima isn't answering the door. and it's locked. " Haruhi explained. " Kyoya thought this would happen." Hikaru said taking out a key. " he gave me this universal key." he said opening the door. the two of them saw Harima on the floor with a knive in her shoulder. Haruhi screamed really loud. Tamaki and the others then ran to where they heard Haruhi scream. Hikaru looked closely at the room and saw a person in the shadows. Hikaru leaped at the person to find that it was Curry. " get off!" Curry yelled. Hikaru saw there was blood on his hands and understood that Curry had this to Harima. " why'd you do it!" Hikaru yelled. Haruhi then told Kyoya to call the ambulance agian and the police. he did this and looked in the room and saw Hikaru fighting Curry. there was a siren and the front door flew open. " get out of the way guys." Kyoya told them. they did and the police stopped Hikaru from taking another punch. they carried Harima away on a strecher and toke Curry to the cop car. they drove away and one of the doctors came toward Hikaru. " are you injured in any way?" the doctor asked Hikaru. " no. i'm ok." Hikaru replied. the doctor then walked away. " what were you thinking!?" Kaoru yelled running toward his brother. " i saw him hiding in the shadows, so i attacked." Hikaru told his brother. " he could have struck you with a knive too! " Kaoru said hugging his brother. " next time think before you leap." Kyoya said walking away. Haruhi started crying. Tamaki picked her up bridle style and toke her to her room. Kaoru took his brother to thier room and they fell asleep in thier arms.


	3. Hospital Days!

The New Host

chapter 3

Hospital Days!

3 days later: at school:

everyone looked depressed. even kyoya and mori. they decided that they won't open for business until harima came back. curry had been put in jail for attempted murder. harima was admitted to the hospital under intensive care. they weren't letting anyone visit harima yet so the host clud was really miserable. then haruhi's phone rang.

" hello?" haruhi said into the phone. she walked to corner of the room to talk. she came back after two minutes with a smile on her face. " the doctor called. they said if we want to, we can go see harima now." haruhi said. then everyone had a smile on their faces. except kyoya. he had a small smirk. the twins grabbed haruhi and called for a car. tamaki and the others followed. they were off to the hospital.

at the hospital:

" she's in this room." a nurse said. she then opened the door to reveal harima trying to eat some food in front of her. harima looked at the door and smiled instantly. " hi guys!" she said. they all went in with the nurse. " you have to eat deary." the nurse said taking harima's food. " i'm sorry holly." harima said with a smile. " that's the first time you've smiled since you got here." the nurse now known as holly said.

" that's because those doctors finally let my friends visit me!" harima said cheerfully. holly just shook her head and left the room. " this room is big." haruhi said looking around the room. " those doctors thought that since i was kyoya's friend they treat me like royalty." harima said laughing. " i'm glad they did." kyoya said. also smiling. ' i can't believe he's smiling at me!' harima thought. " why did that nurse tell you to eat?" the twins asked in unison.

" oh. i haven't been eating since i woke up two days ago." harima replied. " you really should be eating." tamaki said seriously. ' i can't believe tamaki is being serious!' harima thought fighting back laughter. " i brought some cake!" hunni said. harima smiled but declined. " why won't you eat?" mori asked worried. " i can't. i throw up after i swallow. i haven't told holly that yet, so keep it a secret ok?" harima told them. they shook their heads yes and continued talking. then the door opened.

harima looked and her smile disappeared. everyone then looked at the doorway. there stood a girl who looked exactly like harima. " looks like you got in trouble again, you baka." the girl said. " you know i hate you right." harima said playfully. the girl then came up to harima and hugged her. " pain!" harima yelped and the other girl let go. " i'm so sorry!" she said. " just kidding!" harima said back. harima then looked at the others.

" guys, this is my twin sister karima. she's just ten seconds older then me." harima told them. " karima, these are the friends i made at ouran." harima told her sister. karima looked at everybody and stopped at the hitachiin twins. " you have a pair of twins as your friends?" karima asked. " yes." harima replied. karima shrugged and sat beside haruhi. " good to see you again haruhi." karima said hugging haruhi. haruhi hugged back. " it's good to see you too karima." she said back.

" so anyway karima! why are you here?" harima asked her sister. " mother called and told me you were in the hospital, so i called for my ride and came here." karima explained. " whatever." harima said looking away. " i thought i never introduced karima you haruhi?" harima said to haruhi. " well after i met you i saw someone that looked like you and i walked up to them." haruhi said. " and when i asked if she was you she told me that she was your twin sister. " haruhi said at last.

" if i could i would kill you karima." harima said glaring at her sister. " it's not my fault i look like you." karima said with a shrug. " anyway.... so what were you guys doing while i was away?" harima asked the others. " they were sulking." haruhi said with a smirk. the harima smirked. " oh where they?" she said. she then noticed that the twins were talking to karima. " i'm sorry to inturupted , but we have to ask you to leave." holly said as she entered the room. " why?" harima asked holly.

" we have to do your physical exam." holly said. " is it ok if i talk with hikaru alone for like three minutes?" harima asked blushing. " ok. but just three minutes." holly said as she escorted the others out. " so what did you want to talk about?" hikaru asked when the others were gone. " i just wanted to thank you for saving me at the beach." harima said with a tint of blush on her face. " she looks so cute when she blushes." hikaru thought. " no problem." he told her.

" your times up." holly said opening the door. " i'll see you later then harima." hikaru said kissing harima on the cheek. he then walked out of the room. harima blushed. " looks like it was more then just a TALK." holly said looking at harima with a smirk. " let's just get this exam over with." harima said changing the subject. holly nodded and then called the doctor in.


End file.
